Raped
by Ruki Lee
Summary: FOURTH CHAPTER UP!!! Anzu/Tea is kiddnapped and raped... non-graphic rape scenes so if you don't like that kind of stuff then don't read this. This WILL be a romance with a Yami+Anzu pairing later all though he is not in the first chapter...
1. kidnapped

Raped  
  
disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...  
  
author's notes: non-graphic rape! you have been warned! I am using the English dubbed names only because some people who read this stuff don't know the Japanese names even though I absolutely HATE the English dubbed names I have to appeal to all audiences... if you readers want me to upload the second chapter with the Japanese names than SAY SO IN YOUR REVIEWS!!! I f you must flame don't put "THE STORY SUCKS!!!!!!" or something like that... if you don't give me a reason why you hated it than don't review at all cause in doing that you made yourself into a lower lifeform than... earthworms!  
  
TÃ©a walked down the cold street wearing a white mini wrap-around skirt, black tank-top, a loose green zipper sweat-shirt with a hood, ankle socks and her school shoes. It was just before dusk; the sky was pink and orange. She shivered as a breeze rushed by. TÃ©a was not really paying any attention to her surroundings until a red catalac (sp?) pulled up beside her.  
  
A man in his early twenties dirty blond hair with no bangs called out. "Hey... need a lift?"  
  
"No." TÃ©a answered without thought.  
  
The man scowled and jumped out. "Come on... I don't mind."  
  
"I don't take rides from people I don't know. "  
  
"Mom tell you that?"  
  
"As a matter of fact yes." TÃ©a began to walk a little faster as the man started to come after her. "Why are you following me?"  
  
"Cause I have no where else to go and a pretty girl like you shouldn't be out at dusk all by herself these days."  
  
TÃ©a broke into a run but she wasn't quick enough. He grabbed her around the waist with one arm and hit her on the side of the neck with the other to knock her unconcious.  
  
TÃ©a woke up with a start as freezing cold water was dumped on her head. She quickly took in her surroundings. She lay on a hard wood floor in a room with a whole bunch of muscle-building exercise equipment. Her hands were tied at the wrists. She was completely naked and her clothes lay cut up and torn in a corner of the room.  
  
"So nice of you to wake up."  
  
TÃ©a turned to the source of the voice. "What do you want with me?" She choked.  
  
The man smirked and jabbed his middle finger into her pussy. He felt inside her and stuck his index finger in too. "This place in in the middle of the forest so nobody can hear you scream." TÃ©a looked up with horror in her eyes.  
  
Two hours later the man had finished having his "fun" and he tied her feet together as well then grabbed a blanket and flipped it onto her. "Can't have you getting a cold and passing it to me can we?" He walked opened the door and slammed it shut. TÃ©a could hear his footsteps as he went up the stairs. She felt dirty. So very dirty. She closed her eyes and then tried to sleep.  
  
The next morning TÃ©a was awoken by the sound of footsteps. The man came back and set down a tray with a glass of water, some pills and a bowl of cereal. At least he wasn't going to starve her.  
  
"I haven't poisened the food but I understand if you're not hungry. At least eat the pills... It's a morning after pill and an anti-pregnancy pill. I'm going out with some of my friends to get us some prostitutes and I'll be back later." He started to leave.  
  
"You fucking son of a bitch!" TÃ©a screamed.  
  
"That's right! My mamma was a bitch! But what's with the harsh words baby doll?"  
  
"Why do you need me if you have fucking prostitutes?!"  
  
"That's a stupid question... you're free and prostitutes aren't. I really have to go now baby doll. But I'll be back soon."  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"Alright my little sex toy."  
  
He slammed the door after that last comment. It stung. It stung because she knew he was right...  
  
So??????? What did you think???? 


	2. a new discovery!

A/N: Here's the second chapter! I hope I didn't take too long and I hope my chapter isn't too short! Since no one said that they wanted me to use the Japanese names in the review, I didn't use the Japanese names when I typed it. And thankyou to Jordon C for telling me how to spell Cadillac. I also want to say that TÃ©a is NOT a virgin at the VERY beginning of this fic to clear things up for some people...  
  
The next two weeks went by agonizingly slow. TÃ©a stopped struggling but she never stopped crying. She had a lot of bruises along her arms, legs and hips. Her voice had also become very hoarse from screaming. She started wondering if she would ever escape. He caught her once trying to chew her ropes off. After that he duct taped her mouth shut. Then she tried to cut her ropes with a peice of broken beer bottle. After he caught her, he attached her wrist bounds to a stationary shelf.  
  
At around 2 pm on the second Saturday, he had just finished playing with her. He was crouching by her side and speaking to her as she wimpered. "I have to leave now. But as usual I'll be back soon."  
  
At that moment the door burst open and a few policemen with a woman in her mid-fourties stood there. Yami walked around from behind the group, his eyes immediately set onto TÃ©a and the man at the side of the room. Yami's eyes widened in shock and his mouth opened slightly as the rest of the gang came up behind him.  
  
"Who do you damn cops think you are barging into my house uninvited?"  
  
"What are you doing to her?!" Yami demanded.  
  
"You know that's really none of you business!" The man said as he stood up.  
  
Yami scowled and ran foward punching the other man in the jaw.  
  
"Big mistake!" The man tried to punch Yami back in the jaw but Yami ducked and the man hit air. Yami counter attacked with a swift kick to the man's stomach making him double over in pain.Yami punched him again in the stomach and sent the man sprawling on the floor. While his opponent was down, Yami used his knee to brake the man's nose and sent him onto his back. Yami was about to start attacking the man again when a policeman came up behind Yami and grabbed his elbows.  
  
"Look, I know you're mad, young man, but hurting him won't be much help."  
  
Yami moved out of the policeman's grip. "I know, but it'll make me feel better."  
  
The woman rushed forward, her greying blonde hair whipping behind her. She knelt down beside TÃ©a and removed the duct tape. "Are you alright, dear?"  
  
TÃ©a looked up and shook her head.  
  
"I didn't think so... My name is Dr. Andrea Patterson. I'm a counceler for rape victems. If you let me, I can help you heal-"  
  
"No! No, go away! Go away! Go away. I don't need help... go away..." TÃ©a kept muttering to herself.  
  
"Please understand... I know you are probably not ready to tell your story but when you are, you can come to-"  
  
Yami rolled his eyes and elbowed the Doctor out of the way. "Oh, shove over!" Yami shook TÃ©a's shoulders slightly. "TÃ©a?"  
  
"That's not a good idea... most women who are rape victem's don't like males to be within a 5 feet radius of them and-" Dr. Patterson didn't get to finish.  
  
"Do me a favour and shut up!" Yami ordered without turning around. "TÃ©a, it's me, Yami."  
  
TÃ©a looked up. "Yami? It's you?"  
  
"Yes." Yami took off his blue jacket and put it around TÃ©a's shoulders. "Are you going to be okay?"  
  
TÃ©a's next move surprised the doctor. "Yami..." TÃ©a leaned forward and buried her face in Yami's chest crying. Yami in turn wrapped his arms around TÃ©a's frail form. "H-he raped me!"  
  
"I know...I know."  
  
"Every d-day for hours! A-and I f-felt l-l-like I was gonna-gonna ripe a-all over again!"  
  
Yami hed the weeping girl tighter and pressed his lips to her forehead. "You're going to be okay..." She looked up at him with eyes full of tears. "You selfish BASTARD!" Yami turned his head towards the man on the last word to give it more force. "Mark my words... you will pay for ever touching TÃ©a!" Yami threatened.  
  
The man took his hand away from his bleeding nose. "It's no good to make empty threats!"  
  
Joey stepped forward and clenched his fist. "Hey! My friend doesn't make empty threats!"  
  
Tristen stepped up beside Joey. "Yeah! If Yami says he's going to do something than he will! Isn't that right, Miho?"  
  
"Yeah!" Miho agreed with a smile.  
  
Doctor Patterson was quickly jotting down notes. this is definately new! I need to re-write my entire series of books completely!  
  
  
  
There's the second chapter! Once again please review and if you must flame than write down your reason for disliking the story! ~-^ I need advice on how to continue my story! 


	3. Téa's nightmares

Author's note: GEE! You all must have thought I died or something x.x so I'm here to say that I didn't die all right?  
  
Ok... a LOT of you were wondering who Miho is... well, this is her profile:  
  
Name: Miho Nozaki  
  
Age: hmm... the same age as the rest of the yu-gi-oh gang which should be grade 9  
  
Eyes: Blue  
  
Hair: lavender... you know, light purple... she has bangs (like practically EVERY anime character) and her hairstyle is normal... which means it can be achieved in the morning within 2 minutes without needing to use anything more than a hair elastic and a mirror... no hairspray, no gel and no need to go to a hairstylist... anyways all of her hair is tied up in a high ponytail with thick yellow ribbon... hell I wear my hair like this! and many of the girls in my school do too.  
  
Clothes: she wears the uniform, and everywhere else she goes she's in a dress... like long, flowing to her ankles kind of dress... and I mean a dress, not a skirt, a DRESS! Ok I thin you all have a clear picture of this girl in your head... Personality: she's one of those girls that are SO sweet it's sickening! not that it's a bad thing... she's got this sugary sweet voice and cute smile and ... well ... think of Mimi from Digimon...  
  
Height: she's a little shorter than Téa  
  
****************************  
  
Téa tried to scramble away. "Get away from me!"  
  
The man smirked. "Don't be so disobedient."  
  
Téa bit her lower lip. She made futile attempts to swat him away with her arms. "Go away! Leave me alone!"  
  
He grabbed her forearms and flipped her onto her stomach. then he pinned her arms above her head and put his shin on the back of her knees to further restrain her movements. "You've been very disobedient. You need to be punished."  
  
"No! Let me go!" Téa struggled. "Help! Somebody please help me!"  
  
"Didn't I already say that no one can hear you here!" He slapped her ass hard. Téa screamed out in pain. "Do you like that? Maybe I should do it again." He slapped her again. It brought Téars to Téa's eyes. "You don't like that do you?" He brought his hand down on her behind yet again... and again... and again. Téa cried out in agony. "Oooh! What a wonderful sound... I want to hear it AGAIN!"  
  
By this time Téa had screamed her voice hoarse. He continued to hit her relentlessly taking pleasure from the cries of pain he was able to cause her.  
  
  
  
Téa sat bolt upright in the hospital bed and screamed. Everyone in the room turned to stare at her. She paid no mind to all the eyes set upon her as she panted with her hand set above her heavily beating heart. A dream... no. A nightmare...  
  
"Téa, Are you all right?" Téa turned to the concerned eyes of Yami yuugi. Yami had stayed with her at the hospital as much as he could since the 'incident.'  
  
Téa's breathing slowed down. Her eyes welled up with Téars. "It was horrible! I had another nightmare about that guy!" She lurched foreword in Yami's arms and buried her face in his chest.  
  
Yami held the frail girl protectively in him strong arms.  
  
A couple of nurses and a Doctor walked in. "What seems to be the problem?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Nothing." Yami replied. He got up and headed for the door. Passing the puzzled nurses and doctor.  
  
"Yami? Where are you going?"  
  
"I have to go do something." Yami answered as he picked up his high school uniform jacket. "I'll be back soon Téa." Yami said all of this without turning around once.  
  
Téa stared at the door for a little while after Yami had left. What are you up to?   
  
***********************  
  
Yami walked into the front entrance of the jailhouse. The secretary looked up as Yami strolled in. "May I help you?" The secretary asked sweetly.  
  
"I'm looking for a man around 20 or 30 ish with dirty blond hair and was arrested last Saturday."  
  
"Ok... let's see." She started typing some things on the computer. "Hmm... There's only one man fitting that description and he's in level 5 cell #129."  
  
"Thank you." Yami headed towards the stairs and smoothly made his way up.  
  
*****************  
  
"Hi Téa!"  
  
Téa looked up. "Huh? Yuugi! Joey? Tristan? Ryou? Miho?"  
  
Yuugi smiled. "Yeah! We're all here!"  
  
"I'm glad you guys came! I was getting pretty bored of having no one to talk to except those two women over there... I swear they're afraid of their own shadows!"  
  
Joey made a thumbs up gesture. "Maybe I should go try to cheer them up!"  
  
"NO Joey don't!" Téa warned.  
  
Joey looked back, puzzled. "Why not?"  
  
"Because this is the 'rape victim's ward'! (I don't know if there is such a thing) You don't get a guy that's a complete stranger to go cheer up raped women! " Téa countered.  
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
Tristan laughed. "And Joey yet again comes up with a 'brilliant plan'!"  
  
"Ha ha ha." Was the meek reply from Joey.  
  
Ryou spoke up. "Hey, where's Yami? I thought he was with you?"  
  
"Actually, I'm not sure." Téa answered. "He left this morning... said he had to go do something but he didn't specify what it was."  
  
"Oh well... who cares about that now!" Miho, as always, was her cheerful self. She gave Téa a pink envolope with a cute bunny sticker on it with 'Téa' written on it in bubble letters. "Here! I got you a card!"  
  
"Thanks." Téa took the card from Miho's hand and opened it. Inside was a pop-up card with cute music playing on it. "Oh! It's adorable! Thanks Miho!"  
  
"Hey! Us girls have got to stick together right?" Miho smiled and tilted her head to look cute. (A/N: for those people who unfortunately didn't have the privilege of seeing the first season that the Americans have refused to dub... can you guess what Miho's personality is?)  
  
"Yeah, I guess so!" Téa smiled back.  
  
Ryou looked at his watch. "Um, I'm sorry you guys but I have to leave now... my dad will get mad if I don't get home soon."  
  
Joey glanced at Ryou's watch. "Yeah, mine too... I better get home before my dad gets drunk." Although everyone was concerned for Joey's safety, no one was surprised at the statement. "See you guys later!" Joey made that goofy grin of his and walked out the door with Ryou behind him.  
  
Yuugi looked back at Téa. "My grandpa wants me to look after the shop tonight... I guess I should be heading home too. Sorry I can't stay longer."  
  
"That's ok Yuugi... I know you guys have busy schedules." Téa smiled reasuringly.  
  
"Well, in that case my folks will probably want me home soon too..." Tristan got up and headed for the door.  
  
"Bye Téa!" Yuugi called as he left.  
  
Miho turned her head to look at Téa. "I hope you don't get lonely but my parents want me home early nowadays because they don't want me to get into any 'trouble' seeing as I'm a girl and all... you understand, right?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"I'll come and visit tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you then, Miho."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye." Téa observed as Miho moved gracefully out the door. Téa was now alone save two other patients in the room with her. Yami where are you? What's taking so long?  
  
********************* The guard stopped in front of the cell containing Téa's assulter. "Here we are young man." The spoke in a gruff voice and stood behind Yami to observe the conversation.  
  
"So, we meet again." Yami smirked, his hands in his pant pockets.  
  
The man in the cell looked up and his eyes widened. "YOU!" The arrested man jumped up and immediately picked Yami up by the collar through the bars. He easily lifted Yami clear off the ground. Yami stayed infuriatingly clam.  
  
The guard angered. "HEY! Stop that right now! Do you want to be put in solitaire?"  
  
Both ignored the guard. "What are you doing, showing your cocky face in here?"  
  
Yami leered arrogantly. "Did I not say that I was going to make you pay for hurting Téa?" The caged man growled. "I'll take that as a yes." The eye of Ra glowed on Yami's forehead and immediately their surroundings went black.  
  
"What the-? What's going on?" The man looked around frantically, taking in all his surroundings.  
  
"Let's play a game. If you win I'll get you out of prison and erase all your criminal records. However... if you lose, I banish your soul to be locked away here in the shadow realm to be lost for all eternity."  
  
The man stared Yami. Did I hear him right? 'Banish my soul to be locked here for all eternity? Man! This guy's fit to be put a mental asylum cell with 20 locks and hidden security cameras!  
  
"20 locks and hidden security cameras? That's inventive." Yami sneered.  
  
"What?! How did you-"  
  
"The shadow realm sees all and knows all."  
  
"Whatever! So, what's the game?"  
  
Yami snapped his fingers...  
  
****************************  
  
Ok... I can't think of a good shadow game for them to play so I'm going to go through the entire first season again to see if I can find a suitable game... God! I am SO pissed that the god damn American dubbers didn't bother to dub the first season! They just jump right into the second season and it's just REALLY lame because most people don't know what the heck is going on with this guy that has a glowing pyramid that gives him a 9 second two foot growth spurt. And it was also really dumb because they put clippits of the first season in to make it make more sense and I got to hand it to them that they made it look believable so I'll give them an insy winsy bit of credit for that... constructive criticism only which mean don't just say you didn't like the fic say WHY you didn't like it... and that's all for now ^-^ 


	4. The Game

THE LONG AWAITED FOURTH CHAPTER!!!! ^_________^ THAT'S RIGHT FOLKS! I DIDN'T DIE!!!! ^_____^ ************** 

Yami snapped his fingers and then suddenly the prisoner found himself tied to a rope the was hanging off a tower roof. "What the...?" 

Yami's voice sounded from above. "Like the view?"

"Wh- Where are we? How did we get here?!" The man demanded.

Yami was standing at the top of the tower next to a pole about twice his height and was tied to the other end of the rope. Hanging off the pole was the millenium puzzle. "You said you wanted to know what the game was." He smirked. "This is the game..." Yami held up a deck of regular playing cards and jumped down. As he fell, he lay the cards face down on the roof and the rope balanced out his and the other man's wieght as it hung on the metal pole at the top. "The object of the game is to get to the top and touch the puzzle first... the puzzle is also the only way out of here. The rules are simple; we alternate turns in picking up cards, the number on the card is the number of steps we take towards the top and since we are both tied to the same rope, however many steps one takes makes the other player go down the same number of steps. Royals are 10, aces are 1 and jokers are zero. The are dire concequences for cheaters."

"Alright! I get it." 

"Good, you may move first."

The man picked up a card. "5 of diamonds!" The man showed his card to Yami then walked up the tower roof five steps. "Hah! pretty soon I'll have passed you!"

Yami remained expressionless then picked up his card and smirked. "King of spades." He showed his card to his opponent then walked up 10 steps.

"3 of clubs!" The prisoner shouted.

"8 of diamonds."

"4 of clubs!"

"9 of hearts."

"Jack of diamonds!"

The game wore on and on until eventually Yami was one step away from the tower pole. "If I talk one more step then I win."

"Not yet you haven't! It's my turn!" The man picked up his card. "Joker?!"

"Sorry, but a Joker doesn't count remember. It's my turn now." Yami picked up his card and showed it to the other man. "Ace of Spades. I've won." Yami gave his annoying triumphant smirk.

"NO! I won't have it!" The prisoner began to climb up the roof.

"Are you sure?" Yami look at the man with a raised eyebrow. "Cheaters are punished severely."

"I don't care!" The prisoner reached the top and broke the rope, leaving Yami to fall off the tower.

Yami kept his smirk and had his arms crossed as he fell head first plunging downward. He was impossibly calm and didn't flail his arms or legs.

The prisoner laughed evilly and grabbed the puzzle in victory. Suddenly a burst of ligtherupted them dissappeared as suddenly as it came and the prisoner fell from the roof. He flailed his arms and legs and screamed in terror as he cursed himself for somehow losing his footing. He watched the tower roof become samller and smaller as he kept falling and falling. 

Yami was hanging onto a ledge on the side of the tower by one hand and watched the prisoner fall past him. They locked eye contact as Yami spoke. "Those who break the rules of a Shadow game fall into their deepest nightmare with little or no hope of ever waking up."

"What are you talking about?!" The prisoner wailed then looked down and was relieved to see... "A river! I'm ok! I won't die!" But that was not to be as his hopes were dashed when 3 giant snakes suddenly emerged from the depths of the raging waters. "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

************** 

Back in the jailhouse were Yami, the prisoner and the guard. Hardly a second had passed in the real world after the ordeal in the Shadow realm. The prisoner still had Yami in midair.

The prisoner had wide eyes and put Yami down and backed into the back of his cells and curled up into a ball. "no, make them go away! Someone help! I'm so scared! Make them go away! They're going to eat me help!" He kept mumbling on and on about how monsters were coming.

Yami watched the prisoner with feirce eyes. The guard watched in surprise wondering what just happened as Yami walked down the hall... other prisoners who had seen what had just happened stared at Yami in shock as Yami continued his dramatic parade around the coner and out of sight.

**************** Wel there you have it foks! ^-^ The fourth chapter! I just came home from school and felt motivated to finish off this chapter after recieving that last review! I give out a special thanks to "rox" for giving me the motivation to make the next chapter! ^_____^ 


End file.
